The Adventures of Grant White and Helen Saint
by feeltheRUSH
Summary: Instead of Max going with SharkBoy and LavaGirl to Planet Drool, Max's creations come to him, intent on revitalizing his dreams and figuring out how to pass the fourth grade.


_Babysitting usually leads to a trip down memory lane. BLAST FROM THE PAST. It's Sharkboy and Lavagirl! D'aw. Anywho, I just had some restless muse [nonapplicable to my usual genres, sadly] and decided to try writing a short little fic about Sharkboy and Lavagirl. I got a kick of dropping them into Max's reality world as two [seemingly?] normal fourth graders. Yay!_

_Guys! Lookit little baby Lautner as Sharkboy. Ain't he adorbs. Sharkboy has to be my favorite of the trio in the film._

* * *

><p><strong>The Adventures of Grant White and Helen Saint<strong>

Max traipsed sadly back through the front of the school, keeping his head down. It was all a dream. No matter how hard he had wished it, no matter how hard he had hoped, he just... woke up.

Shifting his plain backpack on his thin shoulders, he walked into Mr. Electricidad's fourth grade class, his feet guiding him to the familiar back corner. Keeping his dark eyes firmly on the patterned tiles beneath his worn running shoes, Max ignored the frenzied whispers erupting around the classroom. Naturally, he assumed it was still about him. Ever since Linus had stolen his coveted Dream Journal, the fourth grade, and, heck, even some of the fifth graders had been buzzing about Max the Crazy Dream Boy.

"Class!" Mr. Electricidad's voice crackled from the front of the room and the noise quieted down as the students settled into their seats. Max nervously twisted his hands on his desk. Normally, he'd have taken out his Dream Journal and been happily scribbling away, filling the pages with his latest fantasy, but ever since Linus had 'edited' it, Max just lost heart. Dreams were stupid.

Sharkboy and Lavagirl... they just weren't real. It was just like Mr. Electricidad said. Max needed to quit daydreaming and start planting himself in reality. Dreams wouldn't be enough anymore.

Max heaved a small sigh, tuning out of his teacher's greeting and the student's collective reply. He just stared dully at his hands, wondering if he should start thinking about getting a real job like his dad. Maybe he'd end up being a traffic engineer too...

"Max!"

The blonde-haired boy jumped in his seat, staring dazedly around. Mr. Electricidad was frowning at him, hands on hips, clearly not happy to find Max ignoring his lecture. But then-

Standing beside each other were two vaguely familiar people. As Max looked at them with a wide-eyed expression, he understood.

"This is Grant White," the teacher introduced to the class. The tan skinned boy stood proudly beside Mr. Electricidad, his chin lifted, intelligent eyes scanning the rows of students, challenging anyone to keep eye contact. His black hair was spiked and his hands were shoved in his pockets with a surly air.

"And this is Helen Saint," Mr. Electridad went on, gesturing to the girl standing slightly behind Grant. She caught Max's eye and smiled, pushing a lock of shiny red hair behind her ear. Then her eyes trailed back onto the boy standing with her in front of the class.

"They just transferred here. I expect you all to help them out-" Grant snorted dersively, but to his credit, the teacher continued on seamlessly, "and make friends." Clapping his hands together, the adult peered around the room, looking for empty seats. "Grant, why don't you take the seat next to Linus? Helen, there's a seat next to Max open for you." Grant glanced fleetingly at Helen, before striding to his seat and sitting down without acknowledging anyone.

"Hey Max," Helen uttered softly, sliding into her seat.

In the background, Mr. Electridad began his lecture.

Max could only stare at Helen. In his mind's eyes, he saw fitted pink body armor with a vein of lava splitting the down to her waist and purple, flaming hair. His eyes still large and his tone breathless, mind hardly daring to believe it, he asked, "_Lavagirl?_"

Helen eyed Max with an inscrutable look before turning her attention back to the chalkboard. The faintest of smiles curved her lips.

Stricken, Max shot a glance at the back of Grant's head. As if Grant sensed Max's gaze, the tanned boy angled his head so he could stare coolly back at Max. Again, Max's imagination created a fin on Grant's back and a predatory smile.

Sharkboy and Lavagirl had come to school.

* * *

><p><em>I thought I was being clever because of 'Grant White' = Great White and 'Helen Saint' = Mount Saint Helen. No? Shucks. I'll have to be wittier next time. <em>

_There you have it! First chapter all finished. This'll probably be a backburner story for whenever the time comes when I have no muse for Transformers or Young Justice OR if I ever reacquaint myself with the concept of 'free time'. Tch._

_Hope you enjoyed it! Dream ooon._


End file.
